In the conventional manner of applying such trim, for instance around a door frame in a house, the carpenter cuts the lengths of trim, mitres the corners, and then nails the lengths of trim in place; then he drives the nail heads below the surface of the trim; he applies filler or stopper into the indentations; and leaves the filler to set. He returns later, and smooths down the filler. After that he applies stain, varnish, etc as required.
A good deal of care and attention is required of the carpenter when fitting conventional door trim. The door trim is very visible and noticeable, and if the job is done casually or carelessly the results can be most displeasing to the householder.
One problem with conventional trim is that finishing coatings cannot be applied to the trim until after the trim has been nailed up, and the nail-holes have been filled and smoothed. Especially when the trim is being applied to a new house the atmosphere is likely to be dusty, and dust can spoil the quality of the finish. Only a conscientious carpenter, working with a great care and attention, can be left with the job of applying and finishing the trim, especially if the trim is of the kind in which the decorative grain of the wood is to be displayed.
If the trim is to be painted, rather than left with the natural grain visible, the amount of attention needed to fill the nail holes, etc can be reduced. Consequently, it has been unusual for builders to provide wood trim in which the natural grain is left showing: the builder has far rather preferred to cover the trim over with paint, since the quality of craftsmanship needed to do that is rather lower.
The invention is aimed at providing a means for attaching wood-trim around a door frame, etc, which is far simpler for the carpenter than the above, and in which nothing (such as nail heads) mars the presentation-surface of the trim. It is an aim of the invention that the trim may be pre-finished, in-factory if desired, and applied to the wall in its finished form.